


Lesson Of The Heart

by LonelyNightz



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M, Slight Mary hating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNightz/pseuds/LonelyNightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Holmes and Watson realize something they had not before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> *Beard  
> A cover, hiding behind something or someone. Using someone/something to hide a truth.

Lessons Of The Heart

Prologue   
Mary Morstan, the very name brings bile to my throat. A vile, evil woman indeed. She swooped down like a bird of pray and scooped up a one John Watson: colleague and best friend to my person. I am Sherlock Holmes: detective and over all brilliant man. Dr. Watson and I share lodgings on Baker Street,he has his practice and I my cases, though we solve cases together. If Ms. Morstan continues to dig her claws into the good doctor however this will all change, she shall take Watson away from me, which in turn will cause us to see less of each other and it is my duty as his friend to prevent this. John Watson is a man of action therefore he would surly go mad in the mundane, repetitive life that Ms. Morstan has become accustomed to. Though I have begun to think that maybe (no matter how reluctant I am) I should back down and allow my good friend, the doctor, to keep Ms. Morstan's company for it looks as though he might quite enjoy it. 

 

Over the course of a fortnight, I have come to terms with a disturbing matter that until recently stayed in the dark corners of my mind where I dare not go. This matter has only come forth because Watson has less and less time for me as his relationship progresses, causing me to think of him more often then usual. At first my thoughts were of what he might be doing at the moment or how he managed to enjoy time with the insufferable harpy woman, but then they turn an unexpected corner that I thought they would never turn. I began to think of how strapping he looked in his trousers and waist coat or how his moustache twitches the slightest bit when he is aggravated and most unusual of all: I longed to hug him. I, the very Sherlock Holmes who avoids unnecessary physical contact like the plague, longed to hug John Watson as if he were a teddy bear! 

It had taken me longer than I care to admit to figure out that I am indeed infatuated with Watson, it finally dawned on me when he arrived home one morning after spending the night with Ms. Morstan. I was so full with glee at his return to the point were he noticed and question my state of sobriety, after assuring him I was indeed sober and eating breakfast with him, he retired to his rooms. Replaying the recent past events of the day and my sudden chipper mood with no case insight, the realization fell upon me like cement bricks.

Now here I am smoking my pipe questioning my anger toward Ms. Morstan, realizing that all along I was merely jealous of this woman and have no reason to resent her ( though she is not an ideal match for the doctor). Now all I've to do is continue to keep my feelings for Watson secret, for he surly would be discussed with me ( even though the law prohibiting men to be involved with men in such a way was lifted the month before) and that is something I couldn't bare. I do wonder what he is thinking at the moment, alas I must try to divert my mind from such thoughts or it shall become harder for me to harbour this secret. 

 

~~~~~~Watson~~~~~~

 

I don't love her, I've thought it over many a night and I realize it to be truth. She is more of a beard* if you will than anything else and I feel in the wrong for using her as such. It was not my intention in the beginning but the more I've gotten to know her the more acted my affections for her become, as if she was the first woman on the street I saw that would be acceptable enough to hide my true self, the very self I hide from everyone including me. Unfortunately I'm in love with a man and not just any man, the messy, loud, obsessive, annoying, brilliant, self centred, insufferable, thoughtful, kind, beautiful, bastard of a man: Sherlock Holmes. This discovery of mine would not have come to light until it was too late if it was not for one morning when I arrived home to Baker Street after spending the night at Mary's. Walking in the door, hanging my coat and hat, I had said good morning to Ms. Hudson, she then left to make breakfast. A few minutes after Holmes came down the stairs and as soon as he laid eyes upon me his smile became brighter than I have ever seen, I questioned his state of sobriety and he assured me that he was indeed sober, we then had breakfast and I retired to my rooms. Deciding to take a short nap I laid down in my bed and for some reason, all I could think about was how beautiful Holmes had looked whilst he was smiling, dismissing this as not seeing him truly smile that often I allowed sleep to take me.

Waking with a gasp of surprise and a blush, my dream replayed in my mind: me with Mary on a date when suddenly she transforms into Holmes, oddly I'm ok with this, in fact I'm glad for it. Holmes begins to tell me the origins of a date and then we banter about some inane topic, suddenly Holmes rests his hand atop mine and stares deeply into my eyes as if drinking me in, recommitting to memory the face he gazes upon each day as if mesmerized by its beauty. He then leans in and kisses me and it is such a innocent touch of lips yet it has me feeling weak in the knees and yearning for the promise of more it brings, he then leans back and says "if I knew how beautiful you looked with a blush, Watson, I would have kissed you ages ago" (dreams end). It took a while but after calming down and trying to rationalize my dream without success, I knew without a doubt that I loved the man and that I only tolerated Mary as a love interest (harsh as it may sound). Quickly getting dressed I headed toward Mary's lodgings to end our relationship as neatly as possible (as I left I noticed Holmes smoking his pipe, too deep in thought to realize my departure).

 

~~~~Watson~~~~Holmes~~~~Holmes~~~~Watson~~~~

 

Watson walked through the door with a red hand print on his cheek and a smile, he had ended things with Mary but he was happy for it, no longer was she his unintentional beard.   
Arriving at the sitting room Watson sat down, smiling even bigger now while rubbing his cheek, he was the happiest he had ever been, for now he was free to court Holmes. Just then the very man in question appeared and upon seeing his best friends cheek became quite concerned. "Watson old boy, what has happened to you?" remarked Holmes, trying his best not to just hug the man. "I've broken up with Mary" Watson said while trying not to drown in those chocolate brown eyes.  
The detective froze, "you....you do not seem concerned in the slightest, or perhaps you cannot yet grasp the gravity of the situation? Though I assure you if I am to blame, all you need do is grant me the time to make amends and all will be well again"he assured. The Doctor looked upon his friend for some great time before replying "you are not at fault here Holmes but why, may I ask, would the person so very against I and Mary to begin with want to help make amends?". " I am not at fault? Then do, pray tell what has caused such a sudden halt to your relationship?" answered Holmes completely ignoring the second half of Watson's question, rolling his eyes at the dismissal, the doctor sighed " she was merely my beard Holmes" he scrubs his face and continues " I had not even noticed that I was using her as such until recently, my affections for her were mere fabrication". 

Holmes opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again with a look of astonishment, as if to say: how was it possible I had not noticed such a thing?!; he was utterly speechless. "Dare I say it, but I believe I have rendered the great Sherlock Holmes speechless. I must have begun the very end of days!" Watson says with much mirth in his eyes and smile. The detective scowls at him "I am merely surprised that you are capable of such a conclusion old boy", "you are merely surprised you hadn't come to the conclusion yourself" this earns Watson a pout that Holmes would deny to his death bed that makes the urge to kiss the man very strong and almost unbearable. The detective stops himself from what looks like the beginnings of a long argument to pose the question "how did you arrive at such conclusions Watson?", quite puzzled the Doctor replies "what do you mean?" "For you to have come to such conclusions on your own, there must have been something to trigger your clarity of the situation". To best avoid answering, Watson simply stated " all in due time Holmes, all in due time" and grinning widely, went up to his rooms, "most curious" Holmes muttered to himself before retiring to the drawing room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! There will be another chapter in the (hopefully not to distant) future. Let me know what you think!


End file.
